Fox Killer
by PistachioLuver
Summary: Foxface ran down the long corridor, trying to outrun her preditor, but she came to a dead end. Marvel was right behind her and saw her trapped. "I've caught you now," He winked,slamming her into the wall. Foxface smiled, "What are you going to do now?"
1. Chapter 1

-Flashback to first day they met-

It was the day of the chariot ride. All the tributes were ushered back stage, waiting for their mentors to give them instructions before stepping into the cart. Marvel looked around excitedly, soaking in the cheering crowd outside. Also he was bored, just standing there waiting to be told how to react to the crowd. But then something caught his attention.

Marvel looked over at the red hair that glowed like fire. Its bright fiery fell in beautifully, effortless waves that looked like a sea of fire. And then he noticed the body and face attached to the hair. Her skin was silky smooth, radiating milkiness. Her face structure was strong and sleek, her nose having a delicate curve. She resembled much of a fox. Her body was petite yet toned. She had curves in all the right places and was revealed well enough under the ugly silver dress they wrapped her in. Marvel smiled at the sight, "Gorgeous," He breathed a little cockily. Glimmer turned around and smiled, "I know," She giggled and flipped her hair, thinking he was talking about her. He just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the fox resembling girl. He decided her name was Foxface.

But before he could find Foxface through the crowd of tributes, his mentors ushered him and Glimmer onto their chariot and before he knew it they were jolted under the bridge of the door to be shown off to the capitol.

Everything had happened in a flash. There 15 seconds of fame… gone in a heartbeat. They rode through the Captiol and they cheered for the beautiful girl and the boy who threw spears, they threw flowers and money as they past. But then District 2 came out and all the attention was changed from District 1 to 2. Then they were stopped in front of President Snow to listen to his annual Hunger Games speech about how much they sacrificed. Marvel hadn't paid any attention, though he should since he's a Career, he should have been listening to every word! But something else had his attention.

After the speech they were taken backstage to greet there Mentors. Marvel ignored the "You guys were great" comments from everybody and tried searching through the crowd of colorful people to find Foxface. He searched peoples hair, most hidden under ridiculous hats, but then he saw it.

He shifted his eyes down from the blinding hair to the glowing green eyes. Her eyes were big lily pads that had hidden stars in them that twinkled like stars. He smiled and began pushing through the crowd to get to her but before he was even half way to her, her mentors started ushering her away.

-End of flashback-

* * *

-Flashback to first day of training-

Marvel stood over at the spears section, picking up a light weight spear, balancing it in his hands before aiming it and throwing it 50 feet away at the dummy, aiming and sticking it right into the dummies heart. He smiled and went to the back of the long line for another chance to practice at what he was best at. He crossed his arms and waited, dying of boredom. His calm green eyes wandered around the training center as he waited and then he saw her.

Foxface was alone at the climbing section. Her arms dangled from the ropes that were strung across the ceiling. Her face was determined to get across without falling down to the hard ground. Marvel smiled and walked over to her, remembering the night before how beautiful she looked at the chariot parade. But now her slender body was wrapped in a thermal training uniform that was similar to his. He saw as she struggled to get across, her arms shaking. He walked up to her and reached up to the nets, yanking it down. Foxface lost her hand position and slipped, her body fell forward, tumbling towards the ground. With a quick mind and fast reflexes, she reached up and gripped the net, holding herself up before she hit the ground. Marvel smiled up at her in amazement, "Very clever," he said as he walked up to her, reaching up and firmly grabbing her waist, slowly setting her down on the ground. She pulled down her shirt that rose up and cleared her throat, "Umm thanks District 1," She nodded before beginning to walk back and starting to climb again. Marvel laughed, "Are you really going to try that again? Well since we're both here my names-," "Not interested," Foxface cut him off, a teasing smile playing across her face.

The truth was, she was interested in Marvel. But she would _never _admit it.

"Really?" Marvel said in a pretend shocked voice, raising his hand to his heart in offense. "How bout we fight hand to hand and after I pin you down to the ground, you'll be impressed by my strength," He smiled crookedly as he challenged her, his green eyes glowing with humor.

Foxface raised her eyebrows at the challenge and laughed, "Fine,"

Her and Marvel walked over to a clear matt where nobody was looking, mostly cause it was over near the first aid kit and if anybody got injured they wouldn't want the others to think they couldn't handle it.

Marvel smiled as he circled around Foxface a few times, eyeing her. Foxface rolled her eyes playfully, "Are you going to check me out the whole time or we going to fight?" "Suit yourself," Marvel laughed before attacking her from behind, immediately pressing his forearm against her throat, crushing her windpipe. Foxface fought back, she swung her arms around, smacking Marvel in the face before elbowing him in the stomach. He released her and clutched over. Foxface smiled and put her arms up to block as she took a kick towards his head. He put up his forearm and blocked her kick, then reached out and grabbed her leg, pulling her off balance and causing her to fall onto her back with a big thud. He then dropped himself down to smush her but she rolled out the way. He outstretched his leg and trapped her there before she could roll away anymore. Then quickly he climbed onto her and pinned her down.

"I've caught you know Fox." Marvel smiled, leaning down closer to her. Foxface only laughed, "Not quite yet," She said before bringing her knees up and kicking Marvel in the chest. He flew back from the strong impact. Foxface tried to hide her smile as she quickly got up from the matt and ran over to a crowd of Tributes before he could chase after her. Marvel rubbed his chest as Peacekeepers marched over to him, their boots banging against the cement floor. "Is there a problem with you two?" The Peacekeepers voice was dark and booming. Marvel just shook his head, "No sir," He said, trying not to laugh as he spoke. The peacekeeper nodded and then turned to the others before they began walking away oddly. Marvel turned around and looked back at Foxface, seeing her still looking at him. He smiled and mouthed to her, "I'll catch you,"

Foxface smiled at that and shrugged disbelievingly before getting back into serious training. And so Marvel did the same. But the rest of time he never took his eyes off her.

* * *

* Thanks Sheena Is A Punk Rocker for inspiring me to do flashbacks on them before the Games. Thanks everybody for all the support and wonderful reviews! This was suppose to be one chapter and look at it now :) THANKS! 25 reviews is a blessing! i can't get over it, thanks again! I hope you like it! Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	2. Chapter 2

-In the Games-

"Look what we caught sneaking around Marvel," Cato yelled as he approached him. Marvel got up from the crate he was sitting on and turned around to see Cato and the other careers trudging by his side smiling. "What?" he asked. "Found a fox." Glimmer teased. Cato yanked a person by the fiery locks from behind Glimmer and into view. It was Foxface.

Marvels eyes widened in shock, but he tried to compose himself before speaking, "Why the hell did you bring her back here?"

"Thought you'd like to kill her. Glimmer told me you loved to kill foxes. She's close enough to a fox." Cato shrugged, his voice emotionless. He grabbed Foxface roughly by the shoulders and shoved her down to her knees. He then pressed his boot into her in the back and pushed her towards the ground so she was bowing to Marvel.

Clove looked up at Marvel, anger burning in her jaded green eyes "Give the Capitol a show," She twirled a knife around in her palms hoping he couldn't do it. She challenged him.

"Kill her."

* * *

-Flashback-

"This is stimulation. What's in there will not necessarily be what's in the actually arena. This is just to test your survival skills. There are fake weapons hidden inside. If you kill somebody the suit they are wearing will glow red," "What color will it turn if you don't die?" A little boy from District 6 interrupted. The lady who was speaking looked at him in disbelief "It will remain the same color it is now," Her voice was strained and annoyed. "Any other questions? No, good. Begin!" She moved quickly out of the way and watched as everybody ran into the narrow opening of the concrete maze.

The Careers got to the metal cornucopia first and picked their weapons of choice. "Split up and kill _everybody_." Cato commanded, pointing directions to them. Marvel nodded and ran down the corridor Cato told him to.

He ran down a straight corridor, turning left and then right, making many sharp turns and killing tributes by surprise. It wasn't long till tributes became sneakier about how they hid. Marvel walked slowly so he could listen better. As long of a stretch that idea was, it worked. He immediately stopped before coming into an opening when he heard soft footsteps. He peaked around the corner to see a girl about his age, maybe a year younger, gasping for air, looking down each of the three corridors she could possibly go down. He looked down to see his spear gripped in his hands and he smiled. This would be too easy.

When he looked back the girl was already running down a corridor far away from him. He sighed and ran after her as fast as he could. The girl heard his loud footsteps and turned around in surprise, her hair almost looking on fire as she ran. Knowing she was being followed she ran even faster, her thin body built for running. She turned corners without even thinking, but her impulse didn't last long. She hesitated for a split second and that's when Marvel got her.

He slammed her against the wall, pressing himself closer onto her. He could feel her heartbeat through their clothes. He smiled. "You have a nice body for someone who comes from District 5." He looked her up and down, how the curves of her body seemed to fit perfectly against him, how her toned legs and arms felt against his body, how her small yet appropriate sized chest raised and fell. He then studied her face. Very angled, sleek. Beautiful even. Her hair glowed red like fire and it danced around her head and framed her radiant face. Her eyes beamed green like cat eyes but also sparkled gold like stars. She looked a lot like a fox.

Foxface looked Marvels body up and down to, seeing it was very toned and muscular but not on steroids muscular. He was a handsome boy of 18, wavy light brown hair and warm milk chocolate eyes. She smirked "Your body could have been better. For a Career you're pretty disappointing," She taunted, her eyes laughing.

Something about this turned Marvel on and he pressed his body closer, defiantly feeling her body against his and having a sudden urge to- he cut himself off. No love in the arena. He just laughed at her attitude and leaned into her. "Oh Foxface, I caught you remember? I could kill you," he purred, stroking her face, gently tucking her feathery hair behind her tiny ears and brushing his lips on her ear, soon traveling down her neck. He pulled back to see her reaction, hoping she was scared. She was anything but scared.

"You haven't caught me yet,"

Marvel was confused. Something about the way she said it, the way she wasn't angry or rude, but just how simple it was made something in him stir. How she was still able to smile, a very attractive smile actually. The way her thin pink lips curved up tauntingly. He couldn't stop himself. He kissed her.

At first Foxface didn't respond. A Career was kissing her! That's news breaking since Careers don't have emotions. Someone call 911! But after feeling his lips move against hers she responded. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her, loving the way he wrapped his arms around her slender body and hugged her.

Marvel ran his hands along her body and made his way to her face. He grabbed a fist full of her hair, seeing the bright red somehow burn brighter. He traveled his kisses down her neck and almost lost complete control. He grabbed her thighs and pushed her against the wall even harder.

Foxface almost gasped as she hit the wall and smacked Marvel upside the head. He pulled away immediately and looked at her apologetically. They both broke out laughing.

It was an odd thing but it felt… nice. Laughing was a rare thing here in the training center for the Hunger Games. Actually laughing in Panem, in any of the districts was a rare thing.

She settled her hands around his neck as he leaned his forehead against hers, admiring everything about her. Marvel had seen her training and thought nothing more. She was just another tribute who would die by his hands. He never paid attention to her skills, how she trained or her _looks_. And lucky he hadn't paid attention to her looks, or he wouldn't have been able to get some training in. Foxface had an amazing body, so small yet perfect. He was around 6'3 and she was about 5'7. He liked how he could look down at her, how he wanted to empower her. All these thoughts ran through his head. She was different.

"Marvel!"

Both their heads snapped to the direction of Glimmers voice. She was coming closer.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Foxface teased, stroking his face with her nimble fingers. Marvel rolled his eyes playfully, "District partner. But you-,"

"Marvel!"

The voice was closer. Foxface got on her tippy toes and leaned forward, capturing Marvels lips for a brief second before pulling away quickly. She slipped out from under his arms and turned around to face him.

"Still haven't caught me," She stuck out her tongue to mock him before she smiled and began running away from him deeper into the maze.

Right at the moment she was gone from his view, Glimmer wrapped her arms around Marvel. "Hey there!" She smiled as she buried her head into his chest.

She let go of him when he didn't hug back and examined him. "You kill anybody?" Marvel shook his head and gazed in the direction Foxface had run off to. Glimmer saw the signs of love and smiled evilly. She _knew_.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Marvel looked down at Foxface, her face genuinely scared, her body shaking. All the Careers just looked at him, growing impatient by the second.

"Well come on Fox Hunter. Kill the fox!" Cato yelled in his face as he handed him his golden hilted sword.

Marvel slowly grasped his hands around the cold hilt and looked down at her again. Her eyes were pleading. He froze.

"Kill her! Damn it, kill her!"

All the shouts from the others faded out. Marvel could only one think of one thing. And in his mind he spoke "I'm sorry Foxface."


	3. Chapter 3

-Flashback to Training-

All the Careers were gathered in the weight lifting corner, Cato bench pressing 100's while Glimmer flirted with him, Clove stretching out her arms and placing ice on them to soothe her muscles. Marvel just sat at the end of a bench, lifting weights to help his arm in throwing spears but his mind was elsewhere. He was mostly watching Foxface as she practiced climbing trees, her slim figure scaling the tree like a pro, the curves of her body showing very well under her tight uniform. Her hair was out and floating around her like fire and that's what Marvel loved most. He continued to watch her, not focusing on the weights in his hand. They slipped from his grasp and the 50 pound weight crashed down on his foot. "Damn!" He bit back his yell and brought his foot up on the bench. The Careers looked at him with concerned. All except Glimmer.

"Wouldn't happen if you weren't watching Foxface," Marvel just glared at her sassy attitude. "I wasn't," He snapped back. Glimmer just scoffed, "Your right, why would you? She is ugly" Glimmer raised her voice on purpose. Cato placed the weights down and looked at her, finally catching onto what she was doing. Why not cause a little havoc? "I eat foxes for breakfast. Ugliest thing I've ever seen," Cato smirks, seeing Glimmer smiling as he agreed with her. He continued, "I kill them with my bear hands, twist their necks off and watch the blood," He couldn't finish because in an instant Foxface throw a huge metal ball over to the Weight section, crashing into the weights and knocking them all over the ground.

_Boom!_

The sound was almost frightening from there corner. All their eyes were too busy on the mess Foxface had made that they didn't even notice her storming over to where they were.

"If you hadn't noticed because your tiny ass pea brain was too busy checking out Blondie or yourself in the mirror since you seem that conceited, Foxes are extremely smart and are rarely caught. And if they were they wouldn't be in District 2. Panem currently doesn't have any foxes on record," Foxface snapped, clenching her hands together trying to restrain them not to randomly punch someone in the face.

Cato didn't laugh or smile. This was a bad sign. Instead he jumped up from his work out bench and flexed his jaw muscles, his eyes burning with rage. "No Foxes on record besides you and I'm about to make you go extinct!" Cato yelled as he threw himself at her. Foxface easily dogged Cato's gigantic body, watching as he fell to the ground on his face. He sprang up and turned to face her, his face rug burned and red. He threw himself at her against but this she didn't move. Foxface grabbed his arm and twisted it behind her back, kicking him in the fold above the calf with the back of her tennis shoes, making him collapse.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Cato yelled more loudly, his voice bouncing off the mats and cement ceiling and floors and filling every bodies ears. Marvel saw as Cato reached for Cloves hidden knife she had strapped to her ankle and immediately grabbed Foxface by the biceps, yanking her behind him forcefully. "Yo Cato, let me handle this fox. You kill her now, then we can't give Panem a good show with her. Torture her in the arena bro," He said trying to calm him down as he slowly backed up.

When all the Careers attention was to calming Cato down, Marvel speed walked out the training center, yanking Foxface along, his grip tightening not on purpose. The moment they were out of the room and the doors shut he threw her against the wall, "What the hell are you doing!" "What are _you_ doing!" Foxface snapped back. "Look that one night stand, actually wasn't even at night. One day… training… stand, thing," She stumbled over words, trying to find the right words to describe it. "That thing that happened between us isn't working! You're going to kill me in the Games so what's the point Marvel?"

The way he said his name, so sweet, so concerned. There was no feelings of hatred, just worried. All she wanted to do was live. Marvel let out his anger and grabbed her face and smashed his lips against hers. She responded instantly, all her anger and passion going into the kiss as well. She pulled him down closer and sexily bit his lip hard on purpose. Marvel smiled and deepened the kiss, pushing her up against the wall and running his hand down her arms, feeling the bruises he had given her from dragging her. A pang of guilt swelled up in him and he pulled back.

He gently grabbed her chin with two careful fingers and leaned his forehead against hers. Marvels voice was the soft, not trying to entertain anybody or kill anybody but to get his message across to her clearly.

"Foxface, I promise you. You will not die by my hand,"


	4. Chapter 4

-In the Games-

"What's the problem Marvel? Can't kill her?" Clove said, her glowing eyes mixed with anger at his lack of balls and excitement that she might get to kill Foxface. Glimmer puckered her perfect lips, "That's cause you're not over her are you lover boy? Yeah I saw you. No, I heard you! And you do not make pleasant sex noises," Glimmer pointed to the scared Foxface on the floor. No expressions spread over her face.

"What are you talking about?" Cato asked annoyed, rolling his eyes. Glimmer didn't take her sparkling eyes off Foxface and Marvel, watching as they exchanged looks. Even though they just looked at each other, it was enough for Glimmer to see how they truly felt.

She smirked and ignored Cato, "How'd think I wouldn't hear? Your room is right next to mine. It's adorable to watch you to really but it Marvel, I thought you were smart enough to let it go when we stepped foot in this Arena! But-," "What the hell are you talking about!" Cato cut her off, his hands clenching into fists.

Glimmer didn't let her eyes move away from the couple. In a calm voice he told Marvels hidden secret, "He loves her,"

All the Careers looked at him angrily. No Career can love, they don't have _time_ to love! This was a disgrace to them, love only got in the way of winning. You can't be 100 percent ready to fight and kill and entertain if your mind is wondering somewhere about stupid things like love.

The once tight pack of the alliance, almost broken. They all were contemplating on whether to kill him now, it all depended on what he did next.

Marvel saw the look of hate clearly on their faces and immediately yelled in defense, "I don't love her! Don't look at me like that! I am as much a Career as any of you. Damn can Glimmer even be considered a Career, she's never even trained like we have for our entire lives and is living this long because she's somewhat attractive," He took a deep breath, "I told you once and I'll tell you again. I'm not in love with her. I'm over her,"

Glimmer was smart and ignored his previous insults. Over and over Marvels words replayed in her mind and she found the perfect weapon to use against him. She smiled.

"You're over her? So that means you did like her before,"

Marvels eyes flared with hatred for Glimmer and stepped closer to her, his hands itching not to hit her beautiful face. The anger broke inside him like a waterfall and he yelled in her face "No! She was a whore and nothing more! I just played with her, grew close to her so when I killed her I can see the betrayal in her eyes. Is that wrong? Besides you and Cato probably did it to,"

Cato's eyes grew dark, "But we're both Careers, we can fuck whenever!" He yelled. Marvel rolled his eyes, "Oh really? Well she can defiantly qualify to be a Career. Last time I checked she escaped Clove and her stupid flying knives. It's her fault we're in this problem in the first place!"

If there was any advice to be given about each tribute, the advice you would be given about Clove is to _never_ insult her knives.

Clove reacted fast to the insult and pounced on Marvel, knocking him to the ground and rolling around on the itchy grass. She kneed him in the gut as he tried pinning her down. Clove threw her hips up and wrapped her legs around his neck, twisting him off her and falling to the ground. He slipped the hidden knife he saw her hide in her boot and yanked it out. He gripped it hard and stabbed down at her leg.

The moment the blade was about to touch her, Cato's hand grabbed Marvels arm and yanked him out of Cloves grip, throwing him over to the side as he demanded for Clove to calm down.

Marvels head grew fuzzy from the lack of oxygen, he shook his head. He rolled over onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows watching Clove as she yelled back at Cato. "Let me kill him Cato! Cato!" "No! We need him," Cato gritted through his teeth. Cloves eyes burned even brighter with anger as he refused her, "What do we need him for!"

Cato smirked, "He's going to kill her," He turned away from her and began approaching Marvel. He picked up one of Marvels spears and stood a few inches away from him. In Cato's mind letting Marvel use his sword was okay, but making Marvel use his favorite weapon to kill his favorite girl. It was genius.

Cato looked down at Marvel, sinister written all over his face. He quickly looked over at Clove and Glimmer, "He's going to kill her," He spoke in a calm yet demanding voice.

"He will,"


	5. Chapter 5

He thrust the spear down to Marvel smirked as he saw him reaching for the weapon. The events that were going to happen next ran through Cato's mind like a sick fantasy.

Marvel reached for his weapon slowly and thought of everything he said. He looked at Foxface and all these thoughts ran through his head.

The day he first saw her at the Tribute Chariot Ride, her silver dress fitting her body perfectly, her red hair like flames dancing around her. The times he watched her train, her body jumping from the stone blocks placed 3 feet apart. The first time he touched her, kissed her. Snuck around the building to be with her at night. Sneaking her glances and laughing as they made fun of each other.

Of course Marvel wasn't over her. Everything he said to the Careers was a lie. That was all just to buy him some time for him to think of a plan to escape. He breathed as he began standing up, feeling Cato shove him in the back to move faster. He tried not giving up, he tried to remain positive. But in his mind the doubt was eating at him and reality yelled a simple message to him.

This was a twisted world.


	6. Chapter 6

Marvel looked down to see Foxface wasn't there and turned around to face the Careers. "Alright where is she?" All there's eyes widened in shock as they looked around there camp to see she was nowhere to be found. She had escaped.

Cato punched the Cornucopia wall, causing it to mold around his hand. He gritted his teeth and yelled at them, "Find her!"

Marvel smiles at them and grips the spear, "Change of plans," He says before throwing the spear into Cato's gut. He ran behind Glimmer as Clove wiped out her knives and threw them at him, now piercing Glimmers perfect body. Marvel pushed the body to the ground and jumped onto Clove, rolling around on the ground till he had pinned her down.

Horrible thoughts flooded his mind. Make the Capitol a show and they will help Foxface. Maybe

Marvel kept that in mind as he punched Clove across the face, watching her bleed and choke on her blood. He also heard Cato grunting from behind and only sighed,

"You two never die,"

He wanted to make their death quick but the idea came to him. They were cruel. Cato was heartless and Clove was… wrong. She was 15, she should be happy and smiling and playing jump rope but instead she wasted her life training for this. They were good Careers but he felt before they fully died he should show them what he thought of them. Marvel unzipped Cloves jacket and picked a small knife from her collection before pressing the tip into her cheek and cutting it across her face to look like a smile.

He ignored the blood and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Leave the Games for the grownups. Kids like you should stay home,"

He kissed her head as finally Cloves fluttering pain filled eyes closed for good. Her cannon went off.

Marvel got up and walked over to the hunched over Cato. He bent down and tipped Cato onto his back, watching as he struggled to breathe, the spear still in him. Marvel sighed, "You know. Being a Career is being better then everyone but you were just- damn you were heartless," Marvel joked as he wiped off Cloves blood from the knife. "And I think that's why you're going to die. Arrogance. I'm sorry bro," He said before plunging the knife into Cato's chest and tearing out his heart.

He took a deep breath and wiped the blood off his face before looking up at the sky angrily.

"Okay Snow, I gave you a show! And I will give you shows until I'm too old to even lift up a spear if that's what you want! But just let me have her!" His voice was strong but grew weak the more he thought of Foxface. He didn't want to just kill and win. The Games was a place of torture and hurt, but he wanted to change that. He knew the Cameras where on him and he knew what would keep the audience on the edge of their seats. He wiped away a single tear with a bloody hand and whispered a word he would never repeat,

"Please,"

Nothing happened for a while. His hopes crashed to the grounds and he gave up on waiting for Snow. He got up on shaky knees and dropped Cato's heart. He needed to find Foxface; if Snow wouldn't listen to his message he wanted to spend every moment possible with her before one of them died.


	7. Chapter 7

Marvel searched the woods for hours, ignoring the beaming sun, the gnawing bugs and increasing heat. He sat down for a minute to breathe and clear his head, the temperature now increasing by the minute, by the second. He looked around for a tree to sit under but before he could even move, the trees around him bursted into flames! He sighed. 'Just my luck'

He ran as fast as he could, jumping over dead tree trunks, weaving around the burning trees and dodging the fireballs quickly. 'This is exciting' He thought jokingly. 'It would be more fun if-,' _BUMP!_ He was knocked off his feet, landing square on his back in fragile, sut covered leaves. He immediately sprung up to his feet, his spear ready in hand till he saw a girl on the ground, frantically trying to get up. Her hair was in a loose pony tail and her burning locks flew around her porcelion face.

It was Foxface.

Marvel smiled and grabbed her arms, helping pull her up to her feet. "For a fox themed person you're not very sneaky," "Sneaky enough to get away from you," She said before yanking her arms free and running off into the burning woods. Marvel chased after her, still dodging all the falling burning branches, stuggling to breath as he followed a few feet behind humidity continued to grow and the air was full with smoke. He closed his eyes and at the moment his eyelids shut he felt the ground beneath him disappear. The air wizzed past him, pushing up against his falling body.

Before he could open his eyes he felt the impact_. _

_Splash._

Warm water engulfed his body, the thick yet calm waves wrapping around him like thousands of cotton blankets. He shoved his arms through the heavy waves, relantlessly kicking at the water, finally breaking the surface. He gasped for the crisp humid air he once hated before.

His light green eyes pried open and saw bright red hair floating wildly around about a foot in front of him, struggling to get through the heavy waves. It was Foxface.

He swam up behind her and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pushing through the water as he dragged her onto shore. She didn't argue or refuse, she remained quiet and helped push the water, clinging to him.

WHen they got onto shore Marvel set her gently down on the dry, grainy sand, squeezing thr access water from his clothes. Foxface just looked up at him as she rung the water out of her hair, her voice almost calm. "Have you come to finish me off?" He didn't look at her, he just sat down and pried off his soaked jacket that clung to him. She took that as a yes and slowly began backing away from him. The moment she got on her feet and was about to run for it Marvel looked up with a serious face. "I killed them,"

Foxface froze, her burning eyes locking with his. She knew what he meant, Marvel had killed all the Careers to save her. No words came out of her mouth. She was truly stunned.

Marvel quietly snickered and smiled at her, "It's really lonely at camp now. I made a room for you actually, its right next to mine," Foxface smiled and teased him, "Aw did it have to be so close to yours?" Marvel rolled his eyes playfully as he jumped up and wrapped his wet arms around her, their bodies sticking together cause of the water. He nuzzled into her neck, smelling the dull scent of strawberry in her hair as he gently kissed her, hugging her body closer to his. She smiled and pushed him away, still scared he would kill her later. She closed her eyes and breathed, her voice low and defeated. "Okay, I'll stay with you. For now,"

Marvel smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he guided her back to the Careers camp.

* * *

The fire had settled down and they had made it through the woods alive. The sun was setting over the smoking trees and the stars were starting to randomly appear above them. They sat around a fire, roasting a boar they had gotten from a sponsor. Foxface hugged the fleece blanket closer to her. She looked up at Marvel nervously, "Was it hard to kill them?" He met her eyes and shook his head, "No. I knew I had to. I needed to find you,"

Foxface tried not to show her emotions but it was so hard! She was awed by his response, moved, touched. She had missed him. She missed his kisses, his touch. She loved his laugh, his hair, his eyes. The moment she realized he tracked her down just to be with her and right now how the fire danced off his light smooth skin, how his smile radiated in such a place like this. She knew she had feelings for Marvel beyond just a simple crush. She didn't know he was thinking the same about her but she didn't need to. She couldn't stop herself.

The blanket slid off her shoulders as she got up and kissed Marvel. He was stunned for a second before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down to the seat beside him on the log, soon pushing her on the ground and climbing on top her. He captured her lips for the longest time, running his hands up and down her body, craving her.

Foxface moaned as Marvel kissed up her neck, slightly nibbling her ear. She grabbed his shirt and forced it off, hearing Marvel laugh as she pulled him in for an immediate kiss and began working on his pants. Marvel stroked her fiery hair back, admiring everything about her. She was so beautiful. He just couldn't help it and before his mind could respond he grabbed her thighs pushing her more into the ground as he pressed his body against hers and kissed her again more passionately.

The fire started to dim and the moment Marvel looked at Foxface and they both reached down for her pants, something smacked Marvel in the back of the head. "Ow!" He said and got off Foxface, quickly reaching for his spear. Foxface laughed as she got up, adjusting her tank top to cover her skin. "Are you going to spear a parachute?" She teased as she got up and walked over to the parachute. "Sponsors send things at weird times," She laughed before prying the container open. With nimble fingers she reached in and pulled out a slip of white paper. "There can be two of you but you must do what I say?" Her thin eyebrows pushed together in confusion. She turned to look at Marvel whose face was shocked. He rushed over to her side and yanked the paper out of her hand, staring at it to make sure it was real.

To Foxface it was a bunch of words but to Marvel it was the world to him. He smiled and turned to look at her, "We can both live! There will be two Victors of the Hunger Games this year!" He shouted happily as he dropped the note and hugged her. Her face froze in amazement, "Are you serious! Marvel that's amazing!" She screamed back, jumping up into his arms, wrapping her toned legs around his torso like a child as he twirled her around. But then Marvel pulled away, "Lets show the Capitol how happy we are and finish were we left off," He smiled as he leaned in. She laughed and shoved his face away with the palm of her hand, getting off of him and walking over to the fire. "No! Marvel the whole Capitol is watching! Besides I'm starving and we burnt this boar," She laughed as she poked the pitch black boar with a stick, accidently making it fall into the fire and creating a crispy sizzling sound, sparks of fire shooting up at her.

Marvel bent down and checked the rest of the parachute, picking up a thin piece of rubber, "Oh come on they even sent us a condom!" He laughed, walking over to her to show her. She rolled her eyes playfully and plucked the condom from his fingers, tossing it into the fire. "No! But we should get some sleep," She yawned, running her hair through her frizzy hair before making her way to a rolled out sleeping back. She crawled in and looked at Marvel. "Can I have some company? I'd prefer you and not the wild bears or deer out there," "Or the burnt boars," Marvel laughed before jogging over to her and slipping into the sleeping bag next to her.

She rolled to her side so she could face him, placing her hand on top of Marvels. Her voice was hushed by the soft wind but he still heard it and how much she meant every word.

"Thank you Marvel, for coming for me. And well... killing your friends," She said sadly. He squeezed her hand, "Don't thank me. But if you want to you can thank me by…," He stopped and smiled, placing his hands on her waist and rolling her onto her back, slowly climbing onto her. She laughed and pushed him off, "Not now Marvel. Maybe tomorrow," She smiled. Marvel's eyes lit up with happiness, "Alright you better keep that promise," He laughed before propping himself up on one elbow. He looked down at her and began stroking the loose hairs out of her face as she gently closed her eyes.

All the images of their future together flashed before his eyes, the way she would react when he would ask her to marry him, how she would tease him with everything, how he would kiss her every minute he could, how he would show her off to all of Panem when they went out on their Victory Tour together.

He then thought about his life before the Games. Back in District 1 it was all training, flirting with rich girls, hanging with friends, sneaking out, having servants, getting things he wanted, living in a mansion with his snobby mom and his dad, the best diamond seller in District 1. He thought it was luxiourious, but he hadn't really experienced luxury till he met Foxface.

He smiled at the thoughts and whispered to her in her dreams.

"Goodnight Foxface. Soon we can start our new life together,"

* * *

*Sorry it took me a while to update! THANKS everybody so much for all the support and reviews! :D I hope you like the new chapter! Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	8. Chapter 8

Many days passed and a couple tribute died everyday of starvation, lack of water or the cold.

Foxface paced back and forth at the Career camp, her nimble fingers playing with her fiery hair that is let out of it's usually bun.

Marvel stares at her as he lays down on the sleeping bag they shared. "What's wrong?"

"Why haven't they made an announcement yet? What if the note was a lie, a trick?" she referred back to the Capitol letting them both live. Foxface worriedly ran her shaking hands through her hair, her breath starting to quicken. Marvel got up and walked over to her, gently grabbing her hands.

"Hey, why would President Snow do that?

"Um, because it's Snow! Just cause you're a Career doesn't mean you're going to get special treatment," Marvel just looked at her, raising his eyebrows at her because that was not true. Careers do get special treatment. She caught on. "Okay but Snow is unpredictable! I mean sometimes it does fall when it's suppose to but sometimes it doesn't and throws the whole weather out of balance!"

Marvel couldn't help but laugh. He gently stroked her face, "Are you sure your talking about President Snow or just regular snow?"

"A little bit of both. It doesn't matter, it's the same damn thing!" She said as she broke out of his grip and began pacing frantically. "Marvel what if all of this," She motioned to them, her hands flying everywhere, "What if this can't happen?"

Her eyes grew big and sad, her face yet strong. Marvel sighed and walked up to her, closing the distance. "I'm not one to freak out but I'm freaking out!" She almost screamed, gripping her hair. He grabbed her hands and entwined his fingers, trying to calm her down.

"Look, I promised you I would do everything to keep us together and if I can't, I don't know. I guess you will win,"

Foxfaces eyes widened in shock. She pulled away from Marvel and smacked him across the face.

"No. Don't say that!"

"Hey," Marvel reached out but she pushed him.

"No don't touch me!" She pushed him again and this time he fell back. He grabbed her wrist and brought her down with him. She rolled off her back and got on him, punching him in the chest, not really hurting him. He pushed her off gently and climbed onto her.

"Look at me, it's going to be okay," He said, trying to stop her from hitting him. She kicked him and pushed him back off, climbing on him and this time pinning him down.

"No, Marvel, you will win. You_ have_ to," Her voice was almost a plead. And before Marvel could respond, an announcement came on in the Arena.

The announcer Claudius Temples cleared his throat, "Remaining Tributes. The Game-makers are feeling very… happy. And so to honor all your hard work we are allowing two Victors this years. May the odds be ever in your favour,"

The announcement was shut off and the Arena grew quiet.

Marvel and Foxface looked up at the sky and before Foxface could help it, she screamed out, "You couldn't say that 2 minutes earlier?"

The announcer came back on, "Sorry,"

Marvel and Foxface just looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Well at least there polite," Marvel said.

"Very," Foxface smiles before leaning down and quickly kissing him before she climbs off him. "I'm about to go for a quick swim,"  
"Can I come?" Marvel asked excitedly.

She shook her head and smiled playfully, "Nope,"

She began walking down the hill to the lake, looking back and teasing Marvel. He continued to smile, even as she went out of view. He was about to turn around to cook some breakfast for when she would return but before he could, a cold knife slid around his throat.


	9. Chapter 9

The mysterious man tightened his hold around Marvels neck before throwing him to the ground. Marvel turns around on his back, quickly trying to scamper away. But his back hits the rock he totally forgot was there and mentally cursed. 'Who the hell puts random rocks here?'

He slowly looked up to see the tribute, a tall, around 6 foot, dark skinned, muscular, very built, about 3 times larger than himself, tribute around 18. He remembered the little girl from the same district calling him…. Thresh?

Thresh smiled as he saw Marvel was dazed and swung his sword down to cut Marvel. But Marvel quickly pulled himself out of thoughts and rolled over to his side, quickly jumping up to his feet. Without exactly thinking he throws a punch at Thresh, he stumbled back a little from impact and quickly recovered. He gripped his sword harder and swung at Marvel. He ducked at the right moment, running back to his tent to grab his spear.

Marvel tore through his whole tent, flipping over blankets and pillows, finally seeing his spear. He grabbed it and pulled himself out of his tent. The moment he turned around to strike, Thresh's sword was coming at him, aiming at his heart. Marvel thrusted his spear out to try to block it but something intercepted it. A hand stuck out and pushed Thresh's sword out the way with a huge rock it gripped in its hand. Then the hand pulled back and smacked the rock across Thresh's cheek, causing blood to flow out. The blood rich and silky.

Marvel blinked, trying to understand what happened. All he saw was crazy red hair flying around, blocking stabs of the sword with huge boulders that she clamped in her hand.

He knew it was Foxface and stabbed his spear out to help her but she just pushed him away, smacking the rocks against Thresh's face again before yanking the spear from Marvels hands, pushing him down, turning on the heels of her feet and swiftly throwing the spear.

It landed into Threshs neck smoothly. He gurgled a little as blood began spraying out as he fell to his knees and then onto his chest. A couple seconds later, his canon fired.

Foxface sighed in relief, turning around to face Marvel and falling to her knees. Her hair was still wet from her swim in the lake but was now frizzy. Her porcelain skin glowing pale as splats of bright red blood splattered randomly on her. She initially moved her hands to Marvel, checking his hands, arms and face.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?" She asked concerned.

Marvel chuckled, "I'm a Career, I'll be fine," he said as he tried to get up, his body stiff and aching.

Foxface laughed as she shot up from the ground, quickly placing herself under Marvel, wrapping her arm around his lean torso to help support him. She smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Well tough boy, maybe I can inspect your wounds?"  
He caught on quickly and nodded his head agreeing, trying to hide his playfully smile but failing.

"Yes, I would like that very much,"

* * *

Foxface bent over, wrapping bandages over Marvels knee. He pretended to wince at the pain and she laughed, sitting down criss-crossed after he was all bandaged. He reached down and stroked her hair out of her eyes, reaching down and grabbing her hand. She smiled at the feel of there fingers entwining and before she could say something, an announcement came on in the Arena.

The bored, squeaky voice echoed through the dome of the Arena.

"Congratulations to our 5 remaining tributes. The Gamemakers are noticing all of you are in need of a certain something. The audience is in awe with your performances, this has persuaded the Gamemakers to be even more generous. When the sun comes up, there will be a feast near the Cornucopia. On the table will be a bag with your district number and the things you need in it. May the odds be ever in your favour,"

And then the arena grew silent.

* * *

Night grew fast, the purplish skies turning pitch black with fake white stars glittering in the sky. Foxface and Marvel quietly contemplated who the last 5 tributes where as they laid down under the stars together.

There was them two, Katniss, Peeta, and Rue.

The two star cross lovers and the little girl. Foxface sighed at that thought and burrowed her head more into Marvels chest, her voice in pain.

"How are we supposed to kill them?"

Marvel rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. His voice was calm.

"Maybe they will just… die? Starvation, natural disease, coldness,"

Foxface thought over his words.

"That… didn't really help," She somewhat laughed. "But thanks." She looked up at him and lightly kissed his cheek before snuggling back down beside him.

"We are going to that feast aren't we?" Marvel asked.

'What they need to live is in those bags, if they don't have the bags they die. This is the only way' Foxface thought to herself before answering back.

"Yup. We're going to steal all the other tributes bags,"

* * *

They stalked outside of the nearby bushes, waiting as the sun was rising into the sky, a table slowly rising from the ground, the morning mist rolling around the legs of the table.

Marvel sighed as he gripped his spear, "Alright, I'll go," he stepped forward but Foxface grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, you're too tall, they'll see you,"

"And you're too-short?" Marvel tried making a quick comeback, trying desperately not to let her go out there. She only smiled at his lame attempt.

"Exactly. Don't worry spear boy, I'll be safe," She teased before turning serious, "I'll be back in your arms soon enough," She assured, leaning up and kissing him passionately before running off.

Marvel watched as her strong legs ran through the long distance so fast. She was about to get to the table, her fingers already twitching to grab the bags. His heart was racing a mile a minute just watching, but then he felt something smack his head. His hand immediately flew to where he was hit as he spun on his heels, only to see a small parachute.

He lifted it up and opened it, prying off the lid with strong fingers. He reached inside and grabbed the small slip of paper, pulling it out and unfolding it.

'**Go after the little girl and**_** kill**_** her' **

It was signed by President Snow.


	10. Chapter 10

Marvel ran through the woods, sharp branches smacking and cutting his face. He ignored the pain as he gripped his spear, his eyes flicking around to find the little girl. He checked every tree, every bush. And then he heard a branch snap. He turned on his heels and immediately heard the bushes rustling. It was her.

He chased after her, jumping over tree trunks and boulders, breaking free of the forest and into a nice meadow. The girl turned around, coming face to face with Marvel, her big eyes wide and scared and her bottom lip trembled.

If he killed her, President Snow would be happy and let him and Foxface live. That was all he needed to say too himself before continuing what he came there to do.

* * *

Foxface clutched all the nylon bags in her hands, forcing her strong legs to keep running before diving behind a bush, gasping for air. Her tight fingers relaxed and she pried the bags out of her hands before she laid down to catch her breath. But then she noticed it was quiet. She pushed herself up on her arms and looked around, expecting to see Marvel, to feel him hugging her or to hear him say some sexual comment, but he wasn't there.

Panic instantly filled her. She frantically shoved the bags under the bush, making sure they were hid well before she got up and began searching for him.

Her red hair danced around her face crazily as she ran through the woods swiftly. Her footsteps making no sound as she almost floated when she ran. She checked everywhere; she looked up at the sky, she looked at the ground, checking the trees, in the bushes, tree trunks. And then finally she saw him.

Marvel was standing in a meadow, his right arm pulled back before he threw his spear forward with a grunt. Foxface followed the spear with her wide eyes, seeing it land in a little girls gut.

_Squish._

The little's girls' eyes registered shock and hurt before she stumbled back and fell down, her body convulsing, struggling for air.

Foxface couldn't look, she ran back to camp. How could Marvel not tell her? She gritted her teeth at the angry thoughts as she shoved through bushes, ignoring the canon she heard go off.

* * *

-Later that day-

Marvel wiped the blood off his spear with his shirt hem before he came towards the camp. He saw Foxface sitting there by the fire, tapping her foot impatiently as she watched the flames dance. Her eyes flashed up when she heard Marvel, those green eyes hurt and sad. Though her voice was angry and agitated.

"Where we're you?"

"I had to use the bathroom," Marvel lied, hoping she wouldn't catch him.

She leaned to her side, picking up a small package and throwing it over towards Marvel. It hit the ground with a loud _thump_ before rolling towards him, stopping at his feet. He looked down at it and noticed what it was.

It was the parachute container President Snow had sent the letter in.

"Don't lie to me," Foxface said shaking her head, turning her eyes back to the fire.

Marvel just breathed as he kicked the parachute container as hard as he could. He marched closer over to Foxface, one of his hands clutching fist fulls of his hair.

"Okay, I left to kill the little girl! I had to! Are you happy now?" Marvel yelled, his face turning red.

"I know. I saw you kill her," Foxface nodded simply, her voice relaxed.

"It's just President Snow said we had to give him a show and-," "Then let me help you with that!" Foxface cut him off, her eyes snapped up at him, big and wide, glistening.

Marvel just looked up at her, his face softening. He dropped his hand and walked over to her, dropping to his knees.

"You'd do that for me? You would kill for me?"

Foxface cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips, pretending to think about it. She then smiled and quickly yanked the spear out of Marvels hands as she got up and began walking away from him.

He turned around to face her, a small smile coming across his cute face as he watched her play with his spear. She returned the smile.

"Yes, I would kill for you,"

* * *

*Dragongirl317, good luck on your exams! I hope you all like the new chapter :) sorry long update!


	11. Chapter 11

"Now teach me how to use this damn thing," Foxface said as she twirled the spear around in her fingers, playing around with it. Marvel just smiled and walked up to her, snatching the spear back.

"First, you're holding it wrong,"

"Well…" Foxface smiled as she yanked the spear back. "How do I hold it?"

Marvel raised his eyebrows, a clever grin spreading on his face. "Well you hold it just like you hold my-,"

"Keep it PG," Foxface said, cutting him off. He frowned, trying to remain pouty but failed and began laughing.

"Oh fine," He smiled as he walked up behind her, putting one hand on the small of her back and the other on her arm holding the spear.

"Now, you just pull back and aim. Take deep breaths and… focus," He said leaning closer to her, sneaking kisses down her neck. She just giggled and shoved him away.

"I'm trying to focus," She softly laughed before becoming serious again. She straightened up, pulling her arm back and taking deep breaths, finding a way to balance the spear in her hand. She began aiming at a nearby tree, her breaths growing slower and slower. And the moment she was about to throw the spear, Marvel reached down and squeezed her ass. Foxface immediately turned around, grabbing the spear with both her hands and swinging it towards him, trying to hit him but he kept backing up.

"Marvel!" She yelled playfully. he finally stopped moving and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes playfully and thrusted the spear at him. He ducked, dropping to the ground on his hands just in time before it speared him in the gut.

Foxface began laughing, she raised her hands and covered her mouth to stiffle the laughs but it was just to funny to her.

Marvels eyes were wide as he slowly got up from the ground, wiping his hands clean. "Well it looks like you already know how to throw spears,"

"You aren't the only spear thrower I've dated," She said teasingly before walking over and yanking the spear out of the wooden box it had landed in. His eyebrows rose in wonder at her comment, he opened his mouth to say something but Foxface laughed and cut him off.

"Oh don't worry, you're spears the only one i'm throwing," She smiled, trying not to laugh at that joke as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands still gripping the spear. "Maybe," She teased before smacking him in the back of the head with the spear handle. He flinched at the impact, his hand immediately rising to where he got hit, his other hand clutched at her waist, pulling her back towards him.

"Now we're even," She laughed as she pulled away from him, her fingers smoothly running down his arm and out out of his grasp. She walked a few feet away, randomly stopping and turning to look at the woods. She lifted her arm effortlessly,taking deep breaths as her eyes studied a tree 30 feet away.

3.2.1

In a quick flawless throw, Foxface thrusted the spear forward. It sliced through the air, hitting the tree trunk with a loud _bong._

Perfect aim.

She turned around and smiled at Marvel. He only laughed, one thought repeatidly bouncing around in his head.

'they really were meant to be'

* * *

After an hour of them practicing on their aim, challanging each other on who could throw better, and eating a quick lunch, Marvel decided it was time to get the Games over with.

He sighed, slowly getting up from his chair, his face serious and his voice dull.

"We should get going,"

Foxface nodded, understanding what he meant. She got up from the log she sat on and walked over to him, raising her hands and grabbing fistfuls of his jacket. She gently pulled him down to her so she could put her forehead to his. She closed her eyes to trap the tears when she spoke.

"You better not die on me now," she whispered. She tried to lighten the mood, but her voice only sounded pained.

"What, and leave you now? You can't get rid of me that easily," He gave her a small smile. He then leaned back, his hands raising up from her waist and reaching up to tilt her head up so he could stare into her eyes. They sparkling emerald, beautiful, captivating. He took a deep breath, trying to suppress the pain that rose in his chest. What if this was the last time he looked into those eyes? The last time he held her? He mentally shook the thoughts away and for the first time in his life, he said those three words.

"I love you,"

Foxfaces eyes widened in surprise but before she could say anything Marvel pressed his lips against hers, raising his hand to cup her cheek as he deepened the kiss. She snaked her arms up his chest, wrapping them around his neck and grabbing fistfuls of his soft hair. But when the moment was all too sweet Marvel forced himself to pull away. He leaned his forehead against hers and breathed deeply.

"Okay, let's go,"

He pried his eyes open and walked away from her to pick up his spear. He swallowed the lump in his throat and then, without looking back at her, he walked off into the woods.

* * *

The sky grew dark, the oranges and pinks burning and turning into dark velvets and soon midnight black. Marvel stepped down on crunchy leaves and branches, ignoring the misquitoes that gently bit him. The humidity was ridiculous! The air was almost to thick to breath, Foxfaces heaved for air quitly as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Marvel pointed his flashlight in front of them, examining everything through the dark fog.

They still hadn't spoken since Marvel said those three words but it wasn't all too awkward. They were both just too busy looking for other tributes. Only two more to hunt, the star crossed lovers.

Foxface trailed slowly, lifting her feet gently so to not make to much noise. Marvel tried doing the same (not having as much success) He pointed the flashlight left and right, the bright light illuminating dull leaves and thick tree trunks. But then the light started flickering, he smacked at the light with the palm of his hand but it was useless, the flashlight died.

"Just our lu-," he started to say but Foxface ran up to him, immediately cutting him off by covering his mouth with her palm. She thought she heard something in the distance.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Marvel asked as he turned around to face her. That's when the noise became clear.

It was a low growling.

Marvel turned and began walking towards the sound and out of the darkness a large grey hound the size of a bear jumped out and tackled him to the ground.

"Marvel!" Foxface screamed, diving under the bear for him. She spit out the dirty fur that made its way into her mouth as she desperatly reached for Marvels spear. He covered her hands with his and together they shoved it upwards through the animals' heart.

It shrieked in pain before collapsing on them.

Marvel grunted as he shoved it off them, quickly getting up and helping Foxface up. He reached up and gently grabbed her shoulders, his eyes quickly scanning her to see if she was hurt  
"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine." She stumbled over her words as she gasped for air. "Damn, the Mutts get worse every year," she shook her head in disbelief as she laid her head down on Marvels shoulders, her hands clinging to his arms.

"How bout you?" She asked him. She looked up at his sweating face, seeing scratches across his cheek.

"Yeah I'm-," He immediatly cut himself off. Both of there heads whizzed around them, their eyes quickly darting around the dark for any sign of movement. Foxfaces heart was beating out of her chest as she thought she heard the growling continue.

She was right.

_BARK! BARK! BARK!_

The sound was coming was right behind them, growing louder and closer.

"GO!" Marvel screamed, shoving Foxface to run.

Her heart was pounding and her muscles aching as she ran through the woods, jumping over and sometimes clumsily tripping over fallen tree trunks. Her arms bushed all the sharp branches out of her face, silently cursing as its thron burrowed into her skin. Twigs and leaves made there way into her frizzy hair. She gritted her teeth, accidently biting down on her lips as her foot slipped and she twisted her ankle. Marvel immdiatly helped her up, supporting her weight as he began running through the forest, finally breaking into the feild with the Cornucopia. Foxface spit out some blood and looked forward, limping as fast as she could to the tall silver Cornucopia. That was there only way of survivng from the Mutts. She couldn't help but notice two other people running in front of them, helping each other climb the sides of the Cornucopia. The star crossed lovers.

The fierce barking grew louder. Foxface sucked up the pain and pushed her legs as hard she could, finally making it to the side of the Cornucopia. Marvel cupped his hands together as Foxface stepped on them with her good foot before he hoisted her up. Her bleeding hands clawed at the slick metal, scraping at the nails that kept the sheets of metal together. She grunted as she began slipping back. Closing her eyes, her weak arms shook as she leaned forward on them, swinging her leg up onto the platform to help pull her up. She gasped for air, her lungs throbbing when she finally made it ontop of the Cornucopia safetly.

She ignored all the pain that shot through her body and turned around, leaning down to grab Marvels hand, pulling him up to her side right as the Mutts got there, barring there teeth as they growled, jumping up to tear him to shreds.

Foxface embraced him, her heart beating into his his as she clutched at him, making sure he couldn't ever leave her. Marvel wrapped his arms around her, stroking the back of her head, taking deep breathes as he nustled his head down on her shoulder, thankful to have her never wanted to let her go, but there was a battlecry infront of him, he looked up to see the star crossed lover boy Peeta charging at them. Marvel pulled away from Foxface and shoved her away from the crazy boy. She smacked the metal floor, her head causing an indent in the metal. Stars began circling her eyes. She shook her head, her vision slowly clearing up. She could see a sick, pale boy swinging his arms at Marvel. Marvel ducked the punches. He crouched down, pouncing up at an angle so he could wrap his arms around the boys stomach to tackle him down to the ground.

Foxface slowly got up to her knees, about to join the fight to help Marvel but she felt an arm snake around her neck. A body pressed up against her back as the arm around her neck began to tighten, almost crushing Foxfaces windpipe. She banged her head against the body behind her as hard as she could. The grip barely loosened but it was enough for Foxface to escape. She pushed the arm away from her neck and immediately turned around, lifting her legs and kicking at the body. The girl stumbled back. Foxface finally got up to her feet and ran for the girl, tugging at her hair, scratching her with her sharp dirty nails, trying to get a good grip so she could twist her neck. But the other girl, Katniss, she was a little stronger and picked Foxface up, slamming her down onto the metal ground.

_THUMP! _

A wave of pain shot threw Foxfaces back and tingled down her limbs, but she ignored the throbbing pain as she saw Katniss quickly climb on her. In defense, Foxface lifted her legs and wrapped them around the her head. Katniss angirly squealed as she tried to escape, shoving against Foxfaces legs, throwing random punches. But they were useless until finally Katniss bit down hard on Foxfaces inner thigh.

Foxface quickly withdrew, kicking Katniss square in the face with the bottom of her boot while she scrambled up on her knees, trying to get away. Katniss gritted her teeth as she ran forward, forcefully ramming herself into Foxfaces side. Foxface flopped down to her stomach, smacking her face on the metal. Katniss turned around and bent down, putting her back to Foxface and began shoving her as hard as she could to the edge of the Cornucopia. Foxface tried stopping with her feet but the boots were useless against the metal. She tried clawing at the ground to her hands were to sweaty and just slid off the metal.

Foxface was at the edge of the Cornucopia, her feet dangling above the Mutts.

"Marvel!" She cried out for help but it was to late, Katniss shoved her off and into the pile of barking, hungry Mutts.

Katniss then turned on her knee, quickly taking the bow off her back, pulling an arrow free and pointing it at Marvel. She was about to fire till she saw Marvel holding Peeta in a choke hold.

Katniss's breath was harsh, she didn't know what to do, shoot the arrow but have the chance of hitting Peeta? Marvel just looked at her, raising his eyebrow, his voice harsh as he laughed.

"Yeah, doesn't feel so fucking good does it, to lose you're loved one? You killed Foxface, maybe the only girl I loved. So now I'm going to kill him in exchange," He tightened his grip on Peeta. He squirmed in Marvels arms, his face turning a purple and his veins in his neck popping out. Katniss just continued to look at them confused, not ready to pull the trigger and take the chance of losing Peeta. Marvel just rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Come on! Kill me! I'm already dead. I'm nothing without her. You know what? Here..." Marvel released Peeta, shoving him forward. "Have him. There will be a cost you two will pay sense they allowed two winners this year."

He watched as there faces fell, releasing what he was saying was true. Katniss took pity on Marvel, understanding his pain. She lowered her bow. Marvel just raised his eyebrows.

"Fuck no. Just do it already! Go on, shoot me! I _dare_ you," he challenged. He gritted through his dirt covered teeth, blood seeping down his face, his dry eyes watering with the thought that he will soon join Foxface.

But then, a little behind Katniss, Marvel saw the crazy red hair. It was Foxface. She struggled, her arms shaking as she tried getting back onto the Cornucopia. And before Marvel could move to help her, Katniss fired the arrow at him.

* * *

*After hours i finally finished the chapter! I tried making it as epic as possible! Even though i wrote this, when i re-read it my heart dropped during that Cornucopia scene. I felt the heartbreak! haha. Sorry for the long wait you guys but i did make this the longest chapter. I hope you guys like it, please **review** and tell me what you think of all the crazyness! XD


	12. Chapter 12

_Katniss shoved Foxface over the edge into the hungry mutts_

Lucky for Foxface Katniss didn't wait to see if she actually fell in.

Foxface's fingers gripped the edge of a loose sheet of the Cornucopia, the sharp metal edge digging into her cracking palms, the blood seeping down and making the metal slippery. She gritted her teeth, her shaky arms struggling to pull her aching body up, her muscles searing with pain and exhaustion, her arms wanting to collapse on her. She quickly glanced up and that's when she saw it, Katniss pointing the loaded bow to Marvel, her fingers itching to release the arrow.

Foxface swung her leg over the edge of the Cornucopia and swiftly pulled herself up, her body know gaining all her energy back. Her and Marvel made it through the Game this far, no one was going to fucking kill and take him away now.

Marvels eyes locked with Foxfaces, his face registering shock. And before he could call out to her, Katniss released the arrow towards his heart.

Marvel ducked the whizzing arrow and reached forward, gripping Peeta's wrist and yanking him towards the edge. Katniss yelled and ran forward, but she only movied 2 inches before Foxface wrapped her arm around Katniss's neck and yanked her back violently, hearing the impact of Katniss's back smacking with the floor.

_BAM_

Foxface threw herself down on Katniss, wrestling with her, kicking her in the gut before putting her in a headlock, her foot stomped down on Katniss's bow. Katniss yanked her head side to side, her eyes desperately searching for Peeta.

"Peeta!...Peeta!" Her screams were screechy and heart shattering. She stopped screaming and waited for a response.

Peeta shoved Marvel off him with all his muscle and got up on his knees, immediately finding Katniss in the dark, their eyes meeting.

"Katniss! Katniss I'm coming!"

Peeta began scrambling up on his sweaty hands and damaged knees. Marvel just rolled onto his back and kicked up at an angle, hitting Peeta in the stomach and knocking him over. His arms flailed back and forth frantically but he lost his footing and slipped on glistening blood.

Without a word or a scream or any last words, Peeta fell over the edge of the Cornucopia and into the pile of mutts.

Katniss screamed in anger over and over, tears dripping down her face and washing some of the dirt away. "PEETA! PEETA!"

She tried pulling out of Foxfaces embrace to run to Peeta but Foxface didn't let go. Katniss then elbowed Foxface hard in the ribs, hearing a slight _crack_. Katniss slid around on her knees, getting up on her feet and tackling Foxface to the ground, smacking the back of her head against the floor over and over as they began rolling down the side of the Cornucopia.

"Fuck...you!" Katniss shouted as she stopped them from rolling off the edge of the Cornucopia with her boot and began punching Foxface's face. Katniss then took her hand, she put it down to Foxfaces neck and dug her dirty nails and tore it across Foxfaces face. The blood seeped through the tearing skin the water on paper. Foxfaces screams filled the air and harmonized with Peetas screams as he was still alive on the ground, still trying to fight off the fierce mutts.

Foxface reached up with bloody hands and grabbed Katniss bruised face, clawing at her eyes as she kicked at her and smacked her on the side of the head with her foot. The impact threw Katniss off and she began stumbling back towards the edge. Foxface sighed and turned on her stomach beginning to crawl over to Marvel.

_Finally it was over_

Or she thought. Katniss fell off the edge but reached forward, grabbing Foxfaces broken ankle and pulled her off to. Foxface smacked her face on the metal, her sweaty hands frantically moving, trying to find something to grab on to to stop them from sliding off.

"Marvel!" Foxface screamed.

Katniss only laughed. "Call for him. But if I die, I'm taking you with me,"

"Marvel!" Foxface screamed even louder, her voice more urgent as they began slipping off the side, there speed increasing and the barking growing louder.

That's when they heard the Canon.

Katniss choked, "That was Peeta. He waited for me as long as he could,"

"Then you should join him," Marvel said as he flopped down at the edge of the Cornucopia on his stomach, reaching forward and grabbing Foxfaces wrists, stopping them from sliding all the way off. He tried pulling her up but her weight plus Katniss's weight plus his aching arms, that was not a good combonation.

"Come on Lover boy, pull her up," Katniss challenged, knowing that if he did he would have to pull her up to.

"Oh yeah I would but um… you're kinda fat. Let go and I will defiantly pull her up," Marvel said as he got up on his feet, still trying to pull Foxface up. It was useless.

"Damn, the odds are not in our favor," Marvel huffed as he adjusted his stance and tried to pull Foxface up again and still failing.

"Was that supposed to be irony?" Foxface asked, her tired face cracking a smile.

"That was hilarious," Katniss chipped in, her voice bored as she dangled closest to the mutts. She violently kicked at the ones that jumped up, kicking them in the nose and knocking out some of their teeth. There growling and barking became more loud and vicious, there jumping getting higher and higher, one even snipping Foxfaces forearm, taking a huge chunk from her arm.

The pain shot up her arm and she accidently let go, all her muscles in that arm yelling at her.

"Oh hell no! Don't do that again," He said as he reached forward, adjusting his hands to get a better grip on her. Foxface just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to have a chunk of my arm taken so that I could make things harder for you," She said sarcastically. It was awkward silence before Marvel began to laugh at her sassy attitude.

"Aw how cute," Katniss said as she reached up, gripping at Foxfaces hair and pulling herself up, kicking Marvels face, causing him to fall back. Katniss climbed up onto the Cornucopia and stormed over to where she had dropped her bow. Marvel caught on and quickly shot up, tackling Katniss to the ground and reaching over for the bow, gripping it in his hands.

He saw Foxface struggle but she finally climbed back on the Cornucopia, relief filling her face. Marvel looked up at her, loading the bow and now pointing it down to Katniss who he know sat on, pinning her arms down with his knees.

"Are you ready to finish this?" he asked Foxface. She nodded.

Marvel turned back to Katniss, his calm green eyes almost lily pad green, watered with anger. Katniss only shook her head sadly, laying her head down against the floor to relax, not making eye contact.

"But Marvel, remember I spared you the first time," Katniss constructed her face to make her seem innocent, her eyes grew big and watery, her voice weak and sad with her loss.

Marvel didn't by it.

"That was you're mistake,"

"No… but you will never see it my way. So please, make it painless," Katniss begged.

"I-I can't do it," Marvel said as he lowered his bow.

"Really?" Katniss said, a little hope in her face and her voice almost happy.

"Fuck no, but I do think you deserve something better then this," Marvel said before he got off her. He helped Katniss up, roughly grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her up before gripping her bicep and dragging her over to the edge of the Cornucopia where they originally started fighting.

"You are a crazy physcopath bitch. But… it was all for Peeta, all for love. And I would do the same." Marvel said before stopping by the edge and letting go of her. "That's why I'm letting you die by his side. It's what I'd want,"

Katniss looked up at him, her face softening at his kindness. Her lips began to form a word but before she could say it Marvel pushed her off the edge into the mutts.

Katniss's screams filled the air for a mere second before she finally accepted the pain. She rolled over and grasped the remains of her dead lover for soon she would be joining him. Marvel watched as the loose skin shreds flew up into the air and the blood squirted randomly while the sound of bone breaking and crushing began to tone down. But in the mist of all the chaos Marvel heard Katniss whisper something up to him.

"Thank you"

And then her canon went off.

Marvel sighed, finally it was over. For now him and Foxface where safe.

_Foxface_

He turned around to see her, to see what she thought of him now, of his new actions. But the only thing he saw was a flash of red as she ran to him, her body molding with his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing the remaining life out of him while she trailed kisses up his neck, making sure he was actually there and alive.

"Are you alive?" She breathed jokingly, hugging him even harder.

Marvel hoarsely laughed before pulling away from her and leaning down, pressing his forehead to hers. There was a moment of pure bliss. They were both alive, both safe, both together. He smiled and leaned in for the moment of his life. A kiss.

His chapped, busted lips were an inch away from hers before the announcement came on. Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed around the empty arena.

"Congratulations to our 74th Hunger Games Victors, District 1's Marvel Quaid and District 5's Ginger Marysin,"

Marvel turned to face her, curiosity covering his face.

"Your name is Ginger?"

Foxface nodded. "Yeah… because of the red... hair," She said shyly, twirling her nimble fingers in her crazy red locks.

"That…. is the cutest name," Marvel smiled before grabbing her hand and holding it up for everybody in Panem to see.

They were gorgeous, they were torn up, they were dirty, drenched in blood. They murdered viciously just so they could be together. This was the first time Panem ever had 2 victors in one Game. Now they must pay the price for that.


	13. Chapter 13

*Warning scary images are present. there is President Snow trying to be 'friendly' in here. if you are under the age of 20 please do not read unless with adult. lol jk. But there is President Snow trying to be friendly. He just wants Foxface and Marvel to stick to there word just like he did.

'let them both live' but soon you might find out that President Snow interrupts that differently then they do...

o.O! Thanks everybody for all the support. Love it! And i love the REVIEWS! and i love YOU GUYS most of all! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

They we're lifted into a helicopter, covered in blood and their bodies screaming in pain. Foxface was leaning on Marvel, her arms clutching at his broad shoulder as his arm was around her waist protectively, helping her stand since she had twisted her ankle. A woman with dull light green hair and blue lipstick came over to them, beginning to pry Foxface off of Marvel with long green nails and began dragging Marvel away. Another nurse with glittery pink eyes and pulled back glossy pink hair came out of nowhere and gently grabbed Foxface, trying to lead her away to another room. Foxface was completely lost, her eyes wide and confused as to where she was going. But she understood they were going to heal her. She withdrew her arm from Marvel and patted him on the arm before following the nurse that gently pulled her along.

Marvels eyes widened as he felt Foxface let go. He whipped around and lunged forward, grabbing the nurse that was leading Foxface away.

"If you hurt her, I will _kill _you. With my bare hands and then with my spear."

That didn't make sense but he didn't care. He was trying to make his point. _Touch Foxface and he will kill you without regret._ But he thought they still didn't get the point and rambled on.  
"You see your hair?"

"Yeah?" The nurse said, her blue eyes darting from side to side in confusion.

"I'm going to cut if off and make it a nice coat if you hurt her. You hear me."

The nurse only nodded, a little scared and weirded out by that comment. She slowly began backing up and began leading Foxface away.

"You hear me!" Marvel still shouted.

Foxface stopped in her tracks, refusing to move as the nurse tugged her along. She looked over at Marvel.

"There just going to fix us up okay." Her voice a little sad and a little nervous at the thought of being away from him.

"Will you be okay without me princess?" She teased.

Marvel laughed, "Oh you'll miss my spear-," "In a mobile hospital people. Spare us the details!" A nurse interrupted irritated and disgusted. Foxface laughed as Marvel pouted playfully. But then he mouthed to her

'_I love you'_

Foxface's heart exploded with warmth and she couldn't help but smile largely, her cheeks beginning to burn. She loved when he told her that. She was going to finally say it back but that's when Foxface saw it. From the corner of her eye a nurse came up behind Marvel and smacked him upside the head with a metal pan. His body slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Oh the mouth on this boy…" She complained as she rubbed her eyebrows in disbelief. She was like the woman version of Haymitch. Alcoholic. She only drank to get rid of all the horrible memories, watching all those kids die at her hands. Seeing them fight in the Games. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was frizzy. She always did crazy things like this to patients (when she was sober! She never drunk when working) never causing any serious damage to them. But she never got fired because she was the best doctor in Panem.

"Well that was unnecessary, you should have used the syringe like us," The nurse with glittery pink eyes said. Foxface pushed her eyebrows together in confusion, her heart beginning to beat faster in her aching chest. She turned her head just in time to see a large syringe being injected into her arm, releasing a bluish liquid that surged through her body, shocking her with coldness. And then she fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Marvel's eyes slowly fluttered open, his vision blurry before coming into focus. He was in a hospital room, all the walls crisp white, the sheets thin, there was no furniture besides the bed and a table. He slowly got up, setting his hands down on either side of him and pushing himself up on shaky arms. He reached for his head, rubbing his eyes as he tried to get rid of his throbbing headache. That's when he saw it, his arms we're clear of… everything. He put his arm down immediately and then looked at his other arm. He flung off the thin blanket and inspected his legs to. Clear. All the blood, all the cuts, bruises, wounds, scars. _Gone._ Even his aching muscles we're healed. The Capitol was a horrible place but they defiantly knew how to fix somebody up.

"Marvel, my boy. Good to see you're okay," a scruffy voice coming from the corner of the room said.

Marvel immediately looked over at the direction, his head moving too fast and his eyes blurring again. He couldn't tell who it was. All he saw was an outline. A large man with a big white, fluffy beard.

"Santa?" He asked, now rubbing his eyes harder with the palms of his hands until his sight cleared.

President Snow just pouted. "Well you're almost ok."

"Was never okay to begin with," Marvel laughed, his vision finally crystal clear. He looked up at Snow, his face turning into a mask of seriousness. "Is Ginger okay? Safe? Alive?" He persisted.

"You're definition of Alive?" President Snow said. Marvel just glared at him, his jaw setting hard. "Just kidding! she's just as lovely as ever," he joked.

Marvel finally calmed down. "Glad to know she's alright. Are you here to talk about my debts to you. What do I owe you for letting me and my Ginger live?" Marvel said seriously, wanting to get his debt over with so he could start living his life with Foxface in peace.

President Snow smiled at the young lad's eagerness. "Well, the Quarter Quell is coming up and-," He stopped, attending to his phone that was buzzing.

Marvel just raised his eyebrow becoming a little impatient, waiting for Snow to finish his sentence. "Am I a Gamemaker?"

Snow checked his pager and his eyes widened with excitement. "We'll see," He said not looking at Marvel. He then responded to the page, the room filled with awkward silence. Snow was a slow typer so the silence lasted for a while. Finally he was done, he pressed send and then looked up from his pager, clearing his throat at the interruption. "Our other Victor has just woken up," he smiled devilishly.

Marvel didn't care how creepy Snow's smile was, he was just happy Foxface was awake. He jumped out of bed and began rushing to the door, not caring his hospital gown was totally open in the back. President Snow just reached out and gripped Marvel's wrist, swinging back to the bed. "Oh no no, President's first." He smiled before walking over to the door and grabbing the door knob. "You can visit her when I'm done!" He yelled politely before shutting the door and locking Marvel in the room.

* * *

"You will be having a visitor," The nurse told Foxface right before President Snow walked into the room.

"Wow thanks for such a heads up, gave me so much time to prepare," Foxface teased, patting the nurses arm.

"President Snow. Could have knocked," The nurse said, trying to hide her smile as she turned around to the cabinet to put away all the medicine she had to use on Foxface. President Snow immediately stopped walking and began walking backwards to the door and knocked.

"So sorry for my rudeness," He said apologetically before smiling. "Now may I have a moment with our Victor," the nurse nodded and walked out the room, slowly closing the door. President Snow had watched her every step, checking her out. Foxface almost gagged, that's so gross! He was like 60,000 years old! But of course she didn't say anything. But she didn't have to, he said it for her.

"President Snow a ladies man. Who would have known," he gave a small smile, trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh yes," Foxface nodded, " You're quite the-," "Fox?" He interjected, one of his fluffy eyebrows raising, hoping she would catch his pun.

"Clever," Foxface said, seeing as he referred to her nickname everybody called her.

President Snow couldn't help but laugh. "Well aren't you the charmer,"

"And apparently so are you," Foxface shot back playfully. She wasn't actually enjoying this conversation, she didn't like Snow, he created the Hunger Games for god sakes! But he did let her and Marvel live, and for that she would do anything to repay him back. And then it dawned on her, Marvel, her debt. That's why he was here.

President Snow saw her face turn serious and cleared his throat, time to talk business. He was about to open his mouth but she cut him off.

"Where's Marvel?"

"He asked exactly the same question about you."

"It's called love," Foxface said, her lily pad colored eyes glued to his beady eyes. But he only smiled and came closer, sitting himself at the edge of her bed. He folded his hands and placed them in his lap.

"Yes, and you're love for each other is amazing, _radiating._"

"Thank you,"

"No thank you!" President Snow said happily. "The Capitol was so excited to see a pair of lovers win. And I was _more_ than happy to give the people what they wanted, as long as I got something in return of course."

"Of course, you kept your word why shouldn't we? President Snow you have me and Marvels loyalties," Foxface said in a strong matter, trying to get her point across that she meant every word she spoke.

He only smiled. "Well good because I have something in mind for both of you. Especially you. You're sneaky, clever, the Capitol could really use that."  
"Anything," Foxface said, her eyes still glued with his. In her mind she was screaming. _What is it! What am I going to do! What is my debt! _But he didn't give her the satisfaction of an answer. He only patted her now healed ankle and got up, walking towards the door. But he stopped when he reached the door, slowly turning on his heels to look at her, his face calm and satisfied.

"We will talk soon," He smiled before closing the door.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been many days of solitary. The only visitors Ginger got where from her nurses, occasionally a doctor but none who he wanted it to be: Marvel. The medics didn't want Foxface leaving her room, wanting her to rest up. But really, the Capitol was keeping the two love birds separate so when they saw each other at the Victor interviews with Caesar Flickerman it would be more dramatic. Yes dramatic. The Capitol was wanting them to run to each other from across the stage, falling into each other's arms, a long passionate kiss, cuddling on the couch. The whole shebang.

Marvel on the other hand was not locked up in his room. He sat in the most expensive jewelry store in the Capitol, his elbows leaning on a mahogany table as his calm green eyes strained, zooming over all the pictures in the magazines that where laid out before him. Finally one caught his eye. He pointed to it, not even having to say anything the salesman already knew what to do.

Less than 5 minutes, the short salesman waddled back into the office, flipping the small velvet lid up to reveal a huge diamond ring.

It sparkled even in the dim lighting of the room, imagine how it would sparkle in the light. Marvel had been out all day, searching through tons of magazines and running around the Capitol, searching all the jewelry stores, looking and expecting all the rings they had. This was his 10th store searching and finally he had found one worthy enough to give to Ginger. He looked over at Zayn, his dad bank accountant. (Marvel had called his dad and told him he wanted to propose, finally finding the right girl. His father immediately sent over his accountant, telling Marvel to pick out whatever ring he thought was best.) He nodded to Zayn, who immediately whipped out a checking book to write out the check. Marvel looked back at the ring and smiled.

"This is perfect,"

* * *

Days passed and finally it was the night of the Interview.

Ginger twirled around in the mirror, her bright red hair in wavy curls that fell down her back, floating around her face. Her thin body was wrapped in a short, vintage white dress with a little red bow around her lean waist. Then on her feet she wore killer red heels, her nails painted white with red poka dots.

The theme of the outfit was that she was a young love struck girl who would kick ass for her man.

The door to the dressing room creaked open. She turned on her heels to face her stylist, a huge smile on his face as he saw her beautiful form. He wanted to compliment her on her beauty and ask her if she was nervous,but he knew she wasn't really concerned about anything. At this moment all she was focusing on was Marvel. He smiled, thinking he already knew the answer.

"Are you ready?"

Ginger nodded eagerly. She had been waiting for this for the past week now. She was about to see Marvel. She couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Marvel slipped on his red blazer, quickly patting the pocket to make sure the ring was still there. He smiled at the thought of him and Ginger being married. He had waited so long to ask her and finally he would. He took a deep breath and shook off his nerves before walking out of his dressing room and over to the stairs that led up to the stage. Marvel peered up, seeing a white couch and a round chair. Caesar Flickerman was telling jokes, getting the crowd pumped up.

"Well ladies and gentlemen I think it's time. Please welcome our 74th Hunger Games Victors Marvel Quaid and Ginger Marysin!"

Ginger stepped onto stage, her heels click clacking as she walked. She waved to everybody, giving them a small smile, not really caring for them. Then there was a slight change in the audience, they all gasped and applauded louder. Ginger's heart stopped, knowing what they had gasped at. Her head immediatly turned to the other side of the stage to see Marvel climbing onto the stage, waving and smiling crazily to the crowd as they began cheering even louder.

_This was it. This was what they had all been waiting for._

Gingers face broke out into the hugest smile as she ran as fast as she could in those heels and threw herself into Marvel's arms. He laughed and quickly embraced her, squeezing her. He frantically kissed her head and face, his hands moving up from her waist to her head to move all her hair out the way. His kisses quickly moved from her head to her eyes till finally he found her lips.

Instant Fireworks.

None of them wanted to end it but of course they had to, they were being broadcasted all over Panem.

Ginger laughed as she slowly pulled away, leaning her forehead against Marvels as he held her for a few more seconds. The crowd was in tears.

"We really should go sit down,"

"We should. But we should sit somewhere _more private_," Marvel whispered back playfully, holding her face gently. He just wanted to be alone with her, hold her, cherish her.

Ginger laughed, "I wish," She said before grabbing one of his hands and walking over to Caesar.

They each exchanged hugs before sitting down, getting comfortable. Marvel sat with one arm over the arm of the chair and another over Gingers shoulder while Ginger sat beside him, her legs draped over Marvels as she held his hand.

Caesar smiled widely.

"Welcome back!"

"Thank you," Ginger and Marvel said at the same time. Ginger laughed at their unison.

"So what's it like to be back?"

"It sucked!" Marvel groaned.

Caesars face contorted, his eyebrows pushing together in confusion.

"They kept me separated from my Ginger," Marvel finished before nuzzling Ginger. She smiled and turned her head, quickly kissing him on the nose.

The crowd awed.

"Now what about the Games? Where they as easy or hard as you thought? There was a lot going on particularly for you two. I mean he had to lie to the Careers and eventually kill them. He actually almost killed you!" Caesar said in astonishment as he pointed to Ginger.

She just nodded. "Oh yes. That was defiantly a mood killer," She joked but then grew serious. "That reminds me," She turned over to Marvel, letting go of his hand and placing them in her lap, fidgeting for a little. She bit her lip, her eyes focusing on her hands.

"In the arena, you had told me you loved me and... I never got to tell you how I feel." She immediately looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too Marvel," She said before kissing him.

His heart immediately went wild, skipping beats. He couldn't breathe. This was the perfect time. She had said she loved him to. They had survived the Hunger Games. They had fallen in love. They were now in love. Marvel was certain he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. This was the time to ask. His impulse took over.

"Ginger I have to ask you something," His hand went straight to his pocket for the ring.

"Wait! We have a special announcement," Caesar said in an excited voice. Ginger and Marvel turned their heads back to him, watching as he clutched at his ear to hear the tiny earphone. He nodded and finally let go of the ear piece.

"Has President Snow told any of you the news?"

They both shook their heads.

Caesar smiled even wider. "Do you want to find out? Who wants to find out?" He turned to the crowd, waving his hands to get the crowd excited.

They all cheered and screamed at the top of their lungs. He laughed and started counting down with his fingers.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

He pointed a finger to the large TV screen above them. The Capitol seal immediately popped on before fizzling out and President Snow appeared.

"Welcome back. Congratulations Marvel and Ginger on winning, we are so proud to have you as Victors in our annual Hunger Games. This year, the Hunger Games was many things, adventurous, bloody, sexy, but most importantly different. This year we allowed two tributes to win. In exchange you gave us your word to serve for me and the Capitol. Well here is your debt. Ginger Marysin, you have officially been enrolled into the Capitols Military branch. After a few classes at the Academy in District 2 you will come back and work with me, helping protect Panem. Congratulations. And now a special announcement. As you all know next year marks the 75th Quarter Quell. Every Quarter Quell we always try to do something exciting. We were inspired this year by our remarkable and talented tributes. Our Game-makers have done the math and have found out all the favorite previous Victors of each District and have decided to bring them back for the bloodiest show is including Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason and our newest Marvel Quaid. Congratulations and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour,"

The TV immediately shut off.

The crowd exploded with cheers,clapping,whistling and fireworks.

Marvels hand immediately released the clutch on his pocket where the ring was. He turned over to look at Ginger, her eyes wide and panicing. President Snow had made her a secret spy while he had thrown Marvel back into the Games. This was not what was suppose to happen. They were suppose to pay him back by doing something, washing his car, train the tributes for next year, anything! But not have one of them go back into the Games.

Marvel was extremely talented with the spear but those other Victors are better, vicious. What if Marvel didn't make it out this time? How would him and Ginger have a happily ever after?

The odds were not in their favour.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

*Holy crap MAJOR cliff hanger. Very sad news, this will be my last update on this story for a very long time. I'm trying to wrap up some other stories so i can get back to this. Thank you all so much for all the support you have given me. i really appreciate it! This story was only suppose to be like 4 chapters but look how far we got! Thanks everybody so much, i love you guys :) also please check out my new stories. i plan to be making a District 6 story which is exciting. Also if you like Crack-ships or Careers please check out my old account TheRealHinata1996. Thanks! Xoxo.


End file.
